The present invention relates to a solid processing agent storing container for photosensitive material processing, which is suitable for accommodating therein a solid processing agent for photosensitive material processing, and to a solid processing agent replenishing device in which the storing container is detachably mounted and by which the solid processing agent is replenished to a processing tank.
Silver halide photosensitive materials as photosensitive materials are processed by processing solutions such as the developing solution, bleaching and/or fixing solution, and further, stabilizing solution after being exposed. Generally, the processing is conducted by an automatic processing device, and a system for replenishing the replenishing solution is commonly used so as to keep a degree of activation of each processing solution in processing tanks constant.
Conventionally, this replenishing solution is prepared by dissolving more than 1-2 kinds of part agents which are formed into kits, in a predetermined amount of water. In this method, handling of the part agents is troublesome and takes a long period of time because it is necessary to mix each part agent accurately, dissolve it in water securely, and supply it without fail.
For the above reason, the present inventors have been developed solid processing agents for photosensitive materials, (which are also simply referred to as solid processing agent, hereinafter), in which all processing agent components are solidified for each replenishing solution (processing), as described in Wo publication No. 092/20013.
This solid processing agent is accommodated in a storing container for each processing, as described in Japanese Patent Publication Open to Public Inspection No. 199443/1995, and sold and supplied in the market.
When the above cited solid processing agent is accommodated in the storing container for each processing, in the case where a color negative film is processed as the photosensitive material, 4 storing containers are necessary for development, bleach, fix, and stabilization; in the case where color paper is processed as the photosensitive material, 3 storing containers are necessary for development, bleach and fix, and stabilization, and accordingly, total 7 storing containers are required. Further, in finishing laboratories such as labs, when these processing are carried out, it is necessary to stock more storing containers as spare containers. When the processing agent is accommodated in the storing container for each processing as described above, a large number of storing containers are necessary, cost is increased, and also for a loading operation of the storing container into an automatic developing device, it is necessary to carry out the operation for each processing, therefore, the operability is inefficient.
(a) In order to solve the above cited problems, it is considered that plural kinds of solid processing agents are accommodated in one storing container. However, in this case, there is a possibility that powders containing different kinds of solid processing agent components are mixed (so-called contamination occurs), thereby, the processing performance of the solid processing agent is lowered. Further, from its nature, the solid processing agent has hygroscopic property, therefore, sometimes, it absorbs water in the air, and is swelled or dissolved. In that case, such problem occurs that processing performance is lowered, the solid processing agent can not be delivered from the storing container, or it can not be securely supplied into the automatic developing device.
(b) Incidentally, the present inventors tried to mold such the storing container by resins, however, when such that storing container is assembled, it is necessary to cover an opening for storing or delivering the solid processing agents with a lid member, and a long period of time is required for the attaching operation.
(c) Further, sometimes the solid processing agent accommodated in the storing container is destroyed due to occurrence of vibration or dropping when such the storing container is carried from the factory to each photofinisher.
(d) The above cited lid member of the storing container is formed of resin molding and is thin. Accordingly, strain at the molding occurs after molding, and it is considerably difficult to keep its flatness, and it is necessary to suppress the occurrence of the strain by delaying the cycle time during molding in order to cool the product by taking a lot of time, resulting in inefficiency. When a lid having the strain is used, smooth loading into the replenishing device can not be realized, and loading is carried out carefully.
(e) In the case where the storing container of the present invention is loaded into the replenishing device, when the operator grasps the storing container with one hand and takes up it, because weight of the storing container is large, there is a danger that it slips down.
When the storing container slips down and hits the instep or the fingertip of the leg, there is a danger of an injury, and further, there is a danger that accommodated solid processing agents are broken or the storing container is damaged due to the shock of dropping. Accordingly, in order to avoid such the situation, when the storing container is handled, it is grasped with both hands and handled carefully, although the operability is not good.
(f) When the storing container, which has a plurality of separated storing chambers and in which plural kinds of solid processing agents are accommodated, is left under the normal temperature, the inside pressure of the container is raised by gas generated from a part of accommodated solid processing agents, resulting in that the sealing section of a cover is peeled off. As a result, the generated gas leaks from the peeled-off sealing section and enters into a portion of the storing container in which other solid processing agents are accommodated, and deteriorates the solid processing agents, therefore, it is necessary to preserve it under the temperature lower than the normal temperature, and to preserve it very carefully. Specifically, when the storing container is transported, the low-temperature transportation is required, resulting in an increase of cost.
(g) Because the solid processing agent accommodated in the storing container is hygroscopic, air-tightness is required for the storing container. Because the storing container is put in a moisture-proofing barrier bag and hermetically sealed before loaded into the replenishing device, there is no trouble, however, when the storing container is loaded into the replenishing device, the air-tightness is required because it is directly exposed to the air.
(h) When the storing container is put under high temperature during transportation, there is sometimes a case in which the adhered portion is loosened due to the increased inside pressure of the container, thereby, a portion of the cap members is separated.